


Favour

by softyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyooh/pseuds/softyooh
Summary: premise: photographer!siyeon + model!yoohyeon





	Favour

**“Common. Plain. Dull.”** The photographer grumbles, flicking her thumb as she scrolled down the explore page of the social media application. She had been surfing on the internet for the past hour, in hopes that she would chance upon the one, the one that would bring colour to her photographs.

**“Wait.”** She paused, her thumb hovering above a profile page. But shortly after, she swiped the profile away with another flick.  **“Never mind.”**

**“Not it either?”** The shorted haired said, stirring a hot cup of coffee as she joined her flatmate on the couch. 

**“Yea,”** The photographer tossed her phone onto the coffee table in front of the couch, before leaning back, her eyes droopy. 

**“Let me take a look.”** The short haired handed her cup of coffee to the photographer and reached for the phone.  **“Handong. Sounds like a foreigner. Isn’t she exactly the image girl you’re looking for?”**

However, Siyeon did not reply, taking short quick sips of the coffee handed to her.

Yoobin’s eyes lingered on the profile for a while. **“Elegant, rich. What else could there be?”**

**“She’s taken.”** Siyeon added curtly.

**“Kindly remind me Siyeon, what were you looking for again?”** Yoobin raised a brow, shoving the phone back to the photographer. **“A model or a girlfriend?”**

**“Thought I could get a two-in-one.”** The photographer stared at the now half emptied coffee.  **“But right now a three-in-one coffee will satisfy me, thanks Yoobs.”**

But Yoobin was hardly impressed.  **“Oh for fuck’s sake, Siyeon, make your own coffee.”**

**“It’s just a coffee,”** Siyeon rolled her eyes.  **“Don’t be such a pussy.”**

But Yoobin was still calm. Whether it was because she was used to her flatmate’s snobbish attitude or the fact that she knew Siyeon was running on approximately one hour of sleep , Yoobin couldn’t care to begin.  **“Well, good luck finding one.”**

**“A model,”** Siyeon drank the coffee to its last drop. **“Or a girlfriend?”**

**“Was going to say ‘both’,”** Yoobin shrugged, kicking her leg up onto the coffee table. **“But you’ll probably have a harder time finding a girlfriend.”**

**“Fuck you.”** The photographer flung a middle finger at her flatmate.

Kissing her own middle finger, Yoobin smirked.  **“You already did, my dear friend with benefit.”**

-

**“So you’re Handong.”** The photographer sounded and looked bored as she continued reviewing the photographs she had taken prior, not sparing the lady in front of her a look. 

**“Actually, she can’t make it,”** The lady spoke gently. 

Her words caused Siyeon to jolt right up, her fierce eyes staring right into the lady’s. 

The lady was right, she was obviously not Handong, or Siyeon would’ve recognised her from the photographs on the profile page. 

**“Then who the fuck are you?”** Siyeon’s thoughts were unfiltered, coming out harsh and rude. 

**“Um,”** The lady was slightly baffled by the photographer’s attitude. **“I’m Handong’s colleague, a model too.”**

**“So she thought I was some horny lesbian desperate for a fuck,”** Siyeon clenched her fists, her voice was low.  **“And sent a substitute.”** She looked back up, at the lady.  **“You, Miss Substitute.”**

**“I have a name, mind you,”** The lady was offended.  **“Kim Yoohyeon.”**

Siyeon scoffed. **“And why do I need to know that?”**

Yoohyeon‘s mouth was agape but then she closed her eyes, putting her hands before her face.

That confused Siyeon.  **“What the hell are you doing?”**

**“I don’t want to see you right now.”** Yoohyeon said, taking in deep breaths before exhaling. 

**“What,”** Siyeon laughed.  **“You going to punch my face or something?”**

**“Perhaps, if you continue being a dick.”** Yoohyeon still had her hands up. 

**“I don’t have one though.”** Siyeon looked down at her crouch, then she shrugged. **“But it’s not like I need one to give a girl a good fuck.”**

Yoohyeon’s eyes finally fluttered wide open. **“What the fuck?”**

Siyeon smirked. **“Yes.”**

**“Oh my god, why the hell did I agree to stand in for her.”** Yoohyeon muttered to herself, but it was loud enough for Siyeon to hear.

**“I’m leaving.”** The model stood to take her leave, bending down to retrieve her handbag off the seat beside her. 

Only then, when she stood, Siyeon had caught a good glimpse at Yoohyeon’s entire figure. From her tallness, her luxurious long hair, her slender waist, to her voluptuous curves. 

She was  **“The one.”** Words slipped off Siyeon’s tongue. 

**“Pardon?”** Yoohyeon froze when she felt a grip pulling at her handbag’s handle. 

Shaking her head, Siyeon clutched onto Yoohyeon’s handbag tighter.

**“You’re the two-in-one I need.”**

**“Huh?”**

**“Kim Yoohyeon, was it?”** Siyeon’s tone and attitude had a complete 180degree change. **“Please, be my model.”**

The photographer’s sudden change in attitude made Yoohyeon suspicious of her. But amongst her words, Yoohyeon sensed sincerity. **“Fine, if you promise me a favour in return.”**

**“Anything, princess.”**

-

After the photography session, Yoohyeon’s impression of Siyeon had most certainly changed. It was hard to believe that beneath such a cold professional photographer was a goofball like Siyeon who had Yoohyeon laugh onto her knees. 

But the day fell short on them, when the sky turned dark. 

**“Mind if I walked you to the nearest bus stop?”** Siyeon held her hand out to Yoohyeon, her other hand holding onto her equipment. 

**“You don’t have to.”** Yoohyeon stared at Siyeon’s open palm, feeling herself getting flustered from Siyeon’s undivided attention.

**“No, I can’t risk you being in danger, princess.”** Siyeon was insistent, her hand going straight for Yoohyeon’s, tightly. 

That made Yoohyeon giggle. **“If you insist.”**

As the two walked along the silent pathway, towards the nearest bus stop, their arms swung with every step they took. It felt amazing how perfectly their hands had fitted in each other’s and the two wished the walk was longer for the comfortable silence they shared felt like a stroll in heaven.

  
  


**“Oh,”** Siyeon had only just remembered. **“What was the favour you wanted?”**

But before the two could discuss this further, Yoohyeon’s bus had came. 

Yoohyeon smiled. **“This.”**

Then the bus left, leaving a stunned Siyeon alone at the bus stop, her hand hovering near her lips.

It was the most warm, devout favour Siyeon had ever given. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on twitter by me :D  
> twitter: @softyooh


End file.
